As mobile Internet technology develops, more and more users are choosing to use quick and convenient client applications on their mobile phones to perform common tasks. To use a client application, a person generally needs to manually select to open the client application. For example, if a user needs to use an application to send data to a server, the user would need to first open the application and select the appropriate function with respect to the application to use. Moreover, the user sometimes also needs to input some information into the application. For example, when a mobile phone or other such terminal receives a message stating that a task needs to be performed (e.g., the message may state that the user owes a certain amount of money to a vendor), the user often needs to manually duplicate or record the identification code or other such information from the message in order to input the information into an associated application, through which the task may be performed. Moreover, the user would also need to separately locate and manually open the associated application on the terminal in order to manually input the information that was included in the message. Sometimes, in addition to inputting the information included in the message into the application, the user may also need to manually input his or her own information (e.g., credentials) before he or she can make a submission with the application. When there is a relatively large amount of information from the message that needs to be input into the application, the user often may need to switch out of the application and reopen the source (e.g., an email or messaging application) at which the message was received and displayed. However, having to switch back and forth between multiple applications at a terminal in order to input information in one application may be inefficient and inconvenient for the user.